This disclosure relates to a user interface for management of wireless devices.
As wireless capabilities are added to more and more devices, providing user interfaces that allow users to configure how such devices are interconnected becomes increasingly difficult. U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0260672, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, describes a system by which a wireless device, such as a set of headphones, may relay messages from one connected endpoint device, such as a mobile phone, to another connected endpoint device, such as a tablet computer, such that the two endpoint devices behave as if they have a direct communication link between each other. Such an infrastructure also allows one of those endpoint devices to control not only its own connection to the wireless device, but that wireless device's connection to and interaction with the other endpoint device. Such complex interactions and the details describing them can be very confusing or intimidating for users. This application describes a graphical user interface for operating on such an end point device that intuitively shows the user what is connected, and allows the user to control the wireless device and its interconnections in a comfortable, natural manner.